


Out of Time

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Crying, Davekat angst, Homestuck - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, More Crying, Oneshot, SBURB, SGRUB, Sad, Sadness, Second Person, Separation, Sorrow, Tragic Love, Who needs a heart anyway, davekat - Freeform, game, its Karkat after all, some curse words, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: You should have never met anyone like Dave, and you wish you hadn’t, because now your heart was being ripped out of your chests.





	Out of Time

You loved him.

You loved Dave Strider with all your heart.

His smile, his hair, his laugh. The way he looked at you after making some pranks involving human dicks. When he teases you for being short and called you names like “Crabby Junior” or “Karkles”.

You loved him more than words could ever explain, and you don’t know if it was a good or a bad thing.

Because in one hand, red romance was on of the best things that could happen to a troll, because Dave was what gave you strength. But on the other hand, your romantic relationship just made what you had to do way harder. Harder than it would already had been.

You knew your sgrub session was fucked, you had accidentally given Dave’s frog universe cancer of all things. You knew the only reason you were in the same universe at the moment was because of weird shenanigans and your own fuckups. You should have never met anyone like Dave, and you wish you hadn’t, because now your heart was being ripped out of your chests.

You were filled with sorrow and anxiety as you looked at the humans who stood on the other side of the floating platform, all waiting for the dreaded moment that would change their lives forever, in more than one way. Sadly, that was the only appropriate word for this unusual situation that tugged on your feelings, made you so dizzy that you couldn’t explain.

This was it, things would go back to the way they should have been.

You would go your separate ways, into your own sessions.

You and the other trolls would rule over a new Alternia, while the humans ruled over a new Earth.

The worst part?

It would be in two completely new universes, so theres was no way you could reach each other without angering the horrorterrors.

It would be like you never had fucked up, which was even worse. You would keep your memories, while the humans forgot the existence of trolls all together.

A few red tears ran down your cheek as you looked over at the blond boy with shades, he was shaking, extremely scared too.

So you walked forward, embraced him a last time and gave him a gentle kiss on his warm lips.

“I don’t wanna forget you, Karkat please. Fuck I don’t wanna…”, Dave whispered, and you began to shake as the weight of sorrow pulled you down into this unfair reality. No, this couldn’t happen. You really didn’t want this to happen, but you had no choice. This is what the game wanted, what was intensional from the very beginning.

You let your hand touch Dave’s shades as you carefully removed them, looking into his bright red eyes for the last time. There was so many things you wanted to say to him, but you never could, because you were out of time.

You heard the croak of a frog, and you were erased from his memory.


End file.
